The use of alkyltrialkoxy silanes for waterproofing of masonry has long been known (see for example German Patent DE-PS 20 29 466 and published European Patent Application EP-A-0101 816).
Published European Patent Application EP-A-152 852 suggests the use of mixtures containing e.g. 2-methyl-1,4naphthoquinone, ethanol and propyltrimethoxy silane for the antimicrobial treatment of construction materials as well as the treatment of textiles or leather.
Published German Application DE-OS 3 031 598 (cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,608, 4,377,675, 4,400,326, 4,404,196 and 4,404,306) teaches that metallic amine siliconates which exhibit antimicrobial properties, in a dry, amorphous form, can be worked into impregnating or coating materials such as e.g. alkyl resins. Published Japanese Application JP-OS 59/80 602 (C.A. 101 (15);124890 p, 1984) describes a mixture of triethoxymethyl silane and thiabendazole in toluene which is intended to limit the growth of mold on masonry surfaces.